


The Coast-Witchertober 2020 Prompt

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Series: Witchertober 2020 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, M/M, Other, Witchertober 2020 Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: The Witcher family head to the coast to have a bit of fun in the sun.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witchertober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993045
Kudos: 16





	The Coast-Witchertober 2020 Prompt

The sun was bright in the sky as seagulls flew overhead. The waves from the ocean were calm as they lapped lazily against the beach. Geralt smiled as he heard Ciri’s laughter in the distance. She was currently creating a sand castle with Jaskier, Lambert, and Eskel. Lambert had tripped, destroying a part of the castle. Ciri didn’t seem to mind, but Jaskier was reprimanding Lambert for not being more careful. It of course escalated into an argument between the two, but Eskel was playing mediator so Geralt didn’t see any reason to step in.

He exhaled as he laid back under the shade of the parasole he had set up. It was a beautiful day to come to the coast. Jaskier usually had good ideas and this was certainly one of them. They had all needed a bit of time off. Some rest and relaxation would do them good.

“Why aren’t you joining in on the fun?” Yennefer asked as she sat next to Geralt in the shade.

He smiled and leaned over, planting a kiss on her cheek, “I feel like watching for now. Jaskier will eventually insist that I join them.”

Yennefer smirked as she opened up the book she brought, “I see. Conserving your energy then.”

Geralt hummed in agreement as he watched Jaskier dump a bucket of water on Lambert’s head. The young wolf then proceeded to pick up the bard and toss him into the ocean. Ciri and Eskel ignored them as they repaired the sand castle. Geralt turned his attention to Yennefer, “What are you reading?”

Yennefer lifted up the book for him to read the title. He scanned the cover and nodded his head, “...what’s it about?”

Yennefer sighed and rolled her eyes, “You aren’t used to relaxing are you?”

Geralt shrugged his shoulders, “I meditate a lot.”

Yennefer scoffed, “That’s like sleeping for witchers. It doesn’t count.”

Geralt sighed, “Fine, I’m not used to relaxing, but that doesn’t mean it’s wrong for me to start a conversation.”

Yennefer arched an eyebrow, “I’m reading. I can’t do that if we’re talking.”

Geralt nodded his head and sat up. He rested his arms on his knees, “Right, okay. I’ll just sit here quietly then.” Yennefer grunted in agreement and went back to her book.

Jaskier and Lambert seemed to have made up in the time period Geralt wasn’t watching them. Ciri, Eskel, and Jaskier had joined forces to cover Lambert in sand, forming it around his body in the shape of a mermaid. Lambert grinned as he admired his new boobs.

“So… is the book interesting? Maybe I should have brought something to read as well,” Geralt contemplated.

Yennefer groaned in frustration, “Jaskier!”

Jaskier looked up from packing more sand onto Lambert’s body. Yennefer motioned to Geralt, “Could you please come get him?”

Geralt frowned as Jaskier ran over to them. Jaskier grinned as he stood with his hands on his hips, “What seems to be the problem here?”

Geralt shook his head, “Nothing’s wrong.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes, “He’s bored, but he’s too proud to admit it. Invite him to do something already.”

Jaskier beamed, “Perfect timing then. I was about to invite Geralt to play volleyball with us. We need another team member to be even.”

“You already have two vs two,” Geralt grumbled.

Jaskier kneeled down in front of him and gripped his chin between his fingers. His lower lip pouted out as he spoke, “With Ciri’s height, and me not being a witcher, we count as one. We need another to even the odds. Please?”

Geralt groaned as Jaskier stared at him with his puppy dog eyes. “Fine.”

Jaskier wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the lips, “Perfect, let’s go.” He grabbed Geralt’s wrist and lifted him up from the ground.

“Thank you Jaskier,” Yennefer smirked, not looking up from her book.

“Anytime love,” Jaskier waved as he dragged Geralt behind him.

Lambert reluctantly destroyed his perfect mermaid body while Geralt and Eskel set up the net. Jaskier pointed at Eskel and Lambert, “You two, against us three.”

Lambert frowned, “Three against two? How is that fair?”

Jaskier patted Ciri on the head, “Ciri’s a good player, but she has a height disadvantage.”

Ciri pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jaskier pointed at himself, “I have height, but I’m no match against the stamina and strength of a witcher.”

Geralt grinned, “I’m not so sure I would agree with that.”

Jaskier frowned, “There are children present. Ciri and Lambert don’t want to hear about their parent’s lovemaking.”

Lambert nodded, “Yeah! ...wait.” He growled, “I’m not a child.”

Eskel shrugged his shoulders, “I’m okay with the teams.”

“Then it’s decided!” Jaskier clapped his hands together. “Eskel and Lambert can serve first.”

Lambert grinned as he grabbed the ball, “Alright, prepare to lose.”

The other players fanned out into their perspective places. Geralt smirked as he crouched in anticipation, “Bring it on, baby wolf.”

Lambert growled, “You are going to regret ever calling me that.” He roared as he served the ball into the air. His palm made a loud smacking sound as it made contact. It spinned through the air before slamming directly into… the net. Lambert swore as he watched the ball plop back into the sand.

“Language,” Jaskier chided. Lambert glared at him as he said another string of swear words at Jaskier under his breath. Jaskier huffed, “Serve again already.”

Lambert grumbled as he grabbed the ball and served it again. It lobbed back and forth for a bit before Jaskier missed it, diving in an attempt to send it back into the air. Jaskier swore as he wiped the sand from his arms.

“Language,” Lambert grinned. Jaskier squinted at him in displeasure.

Ciri picked up the ball, “Can I serve it next?”

Geralt smiled, “Sure thing princess.” He lifted Ciri onto his shoulders. “Ready?” She nodded and he tossed the ball up to her. She swung her arm as hard as she could. The ball flew over the net and hit the ground at Lambert’s feet. The sand sprayed up into his face.

“Fuck!” Lambert cried out as he covered his face.

Jaskier huffed as he placed his hands on his hips. Geralt grinned, “If Ciri hasn’t learned all the swear words from Lambert by now then I’d be surprised.”

Ciri smiled, “I learned some of them from Jaskier.”

Jaskier gaped as Geralt raised an eyebrow at him, “I-I… you were supposed to keep that a secret.”

Ciri covered her mouth, “Oops, I forgot. Sorry.” Geralt laughed and shook his head.

Lambert frowned as he picked up the ball, “Are we going to keep playing or what?”

Geralt smirked, “Go ahead and serve it into the net again.”

Lambert grit his teeth as he glared at Geralt, “I’ll show you a serve…”

The game continued for several matches. The points were evenly distributed between the two teams. Each serve met the other point for point. Yennefer sighed as she stared at the sun setting in the sky. She set aside her book as she called out to the boys and Ciri, “It’s time to head home. It’s getting dark.”

Lambert frowned, “Not yet. We’re about to win.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes, “You said that ten points ago.” She waved her hand and the volleyball disappeared. Ciri and Lambert moaned in disappointment as the game was brought to an end. “It’s time to go ugly duckling. You need your sleep.”

Ciri pouted as she walked over to Yennefer, yawning, “But I’m not even tired.”

Yennefer smiled and patted her head, “You will be when we get home.”

Jaskier groaned as he leaned against Geralt, “I’m tired… carry me to bed.”

Geralt smirked as he nudged him away, “Tough it out. Yen will portal us home in a second.”

Jaskier whined as he wrapped his arms around Geralt’s waist, “Pleeeasseee, I don’t think I can walk anymore.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and picked up Jaskier, tossing him over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Jaskier protested, “Not like this!” 

Geralt grinned, “You didn’t specify.”

Jaskier pounded his fists on Geralt’s back, “I can’t sleep if you carry me like this.”

Geralt repositioned Jaskier in his arms and carried him bridal style, “Is this better?”

Jaskier smiled as he wrapped his arms around Geralt’s shoulders and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, “Much better.”

Yennefer stood in front of an open area and magicked open a portal, “Alright, let’s go home.”

Lambert frowned as he passed Geralt, “I would have beat you if we had a few more rounds.”

Eskel patted his back, “Yeah, we had them running scared.”

Geralt carried Jaskier through the portal, and Ciri followed with Yennefer bringing up the rear. They all arrived safely back in Kaer Morhen and left for their prospective bedrooms. 

Yennefer smirked when she noticed Jaskier asleep in Geralt’s arms. She moved the bard’s bangs out of his eyes, “I can’t believe he fell asleep so quickly.”

Geralt chuckled, “I know.” He motioned to Ciri, “We’re about to have another one if we don’t act quick.”

Ciri was standing next to Yennefer, her eyes starting to droop. Yennefer smiled and picked her up in her arms, “Let’s get you to bed before you pass out.” Ciri nodded and rested her head on Yennefer’s shoulder.

Vesemir grinned when he passed the two in the hall carrying their sleepy individuals to bed, “Fun time at the beach?”

Geralt nodded, “You should have joined us.”

Vesemir shook his head, “I had a nice quiet time at the keep, but maybe next time.”

Geralt and Yennefer parted ways temporarily as she dropped Ciri off in her room. Geralt tucked Jaskier into bed. He smiled as he watched the bard snuggle against his pillow. 

Yennefer placed her hand on Geralt’s back as she rested her head on his shoulder, watching Jaskier with him, “Glad you went to the coast?”

Geralt smiled, “Yes, it’s what he’s been wanting to do for a bit. I’m glad we were able to take him.”

Yennefer placed a kiss on his cheek and nodded, “Me too. Get dressed for bed. I’m getting tired.”

Geralt yawned as he felt fatigue wash over him, “Alright.” 

The two got ready for bed and curled up next to Jaskier. Geralt smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yennefer and Jaskier. He couldn’t have asked for a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the Witchertober 2020 Prompts created by bamf-jaskier on Tumblr.
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
